Tom and Jerry: Jazzpunk!
by DJLaunchpadsonic
Summary: Tom and Jerry Suddenly get denied access to pass through customs and a claw drops them into the Japan world of Jazzpunk! Join Tom, Jerry, and the whole gang for an amazing past and future digital adventure! Also, if any of you who have read my stories know of Anyone that works for the companies listed in the fanfic, send it to them and help turn this fanfic into a new T&J movie!


TOM AND JERRY IN JAZZPUNK

For years, Rodents army has grown unchecked. Stronger, smaller, Tougher.But a feline rises, ready to take on the world's most epic rodents. Meet Tom the tom cat, holding the banner of cat, and armed with years of experience in the physical prowess and feline instinct industry.He goes into battle.Rodents, Your days are numbered. Tom and jerry are at the plate!This is TOM AND JERRY:C AT VS MOUSE! Today Rick and Ginger were taking a family vacation in japan. During Immigration however there were tons of bots, and then a claw denied tom and jerry access and dropped them into a random slide chute."Yup! Team effort" Tom said, finding his words and voice.They then were morphed into a cat mouse hybrid with jerry as the eye piece.Later they woke up, er rebooted, in a station named Darlington Station."Where are we?" said tom "No Idea?" said jerry.They walked along the train row of offices and went inside the one that was open.A sweet orange brunette greeted them."Sit down honey, the director will be right with you"Tom and Jerry obeyed.Using telepathy that came from Jerry, tom picked up magazines with his EYEBALL.But they couldn't stay for long as spike came out "spike?" thought tom and jerry."Director's ready for you, cat and mouse."spike said.The doors of an old subway train opened, revealing the director, a deep voiced man that sounded like he was from England, with a ten gallon hat, and had a glass of purple wine."Please, have a seat, we've much business to discuss." said the director Tom was unaware Jerry had set a whoopee cushion where he was sitting ahead of time.*FART* went the cushion and jerry laughed, and tom had to slap his eye piece to shut up jerry , hurting himself in the process. "OW-WOOHOO-OW-HOO-HOO-HOO!" shouted tom.The director ignored Tom and jerry's squabbling and continued."You must be TomJerBlank, We need you to infiltrate a soviet consulate." He said, using the 1960 technique of shooting dotted lines at the board. "They've taken some of our important technology and its imperative we get it back in the right hands""Right,sir." said tom and jerry together, finding their words again.Then the director set up a medication on his desk."As Usual, here's your mission oil subscriptions." "Don't take too many. If you need me I will be in the Wine cellar." when in reality, he went to sleep shooting bubbles into the air while snoring.Tom and jerry took out a glass of water, and swallowed the pills and then started the mission.TOM AND JERRY IN

JAZZ PUNK!A NECROPHONE GAMES AND WARNER BROTHERS PRODUCTIONS FILM

DIRECTED BY SPIKE BRANDT STARRING Spike Brandt, DON BROWN,Sam Vincent, William Hanna, Harry E. Lang and Mel Blanc (Archived screams) AS TOM AND JERRY, SPIKE BRANDT AND Rick Zeiff AS SPIKE, Reece Thompson and Kath Soucie as Nibbles-Tuffy, Stephen Stanton as Rick, Grey DeLisle-Griffin and Grey Griffin as Ginger, Joey D' Auria as Butch, Kari Wahlgren as Toots,ALICYN PACKARD AS TOODLES, Paul Frees and Billy West as Cousin Muscles, Sean Schemmel as Tom and Jerry's Electric Kamehameha scream, and the entire cast from the original game: Jazzpunk

IN ASSOCIATION WITH NECROPHONE GAMES BASED ON JAZZPUNK BY NECROPHONE GAMES

TomJerBlank casually walked up to the receptionist and pulled on his best russian accent."Ello, I'm 'ere to see director of gulag." said tom "Name Please?" said receptionist "Tomkovich Jerbowski" said Tom and Jerry "Im afraid you don't have appointment" She said."WHAT THE CYK- OF COURSE I DO YOU BLYAT!" said tom in his russian accent."SEE MY ID YOU C-YKA!" said jerry making tom hold up the ID.The attendant just stared blankly at the ID."Im sorry, I cannot allow you access""WE SPEAK LANGUAGE OF YOUR PEOPLE!" said tomjerblank in anger "I hate customer service!" said the attendant in russian.Tom and Jerry. er, tomjerblank decided to take matters up with the bouncer."We are here to see manager of Embassy" said tomjerblank to the bouncer They showed him the ID The ID however hadn't been verified (thanks jerry)"You have insufficient security clearance so Im afraid I must ask you off premises"He called for his cat which was Ajax Butch The Alley Cat!"Figures!" said tomjerblank."Please to be going now" said Ajax butch rolling tom and jerry into a ball, bouncing them and ricocheting them off the walls into the theater across town, with a cigarette and popcorn in hand Tom and jerry smoked cigars in front of the stick figures."I have asthma!" said one "I don't give a CYKA!" said tom and jerry Then they flung popcorn at him "Jackalope!" said the same person "Eh, spike calls us that sometimes" said tom And they left,"I don't really care if you leave now, you've already paid the admission"said the Theater attendant "Embassy wishes to extend gratitude." TomJerblank said, saluting the attendant.A Mysterious Agent appeared from a nearby trashcan "Go away!" He said.Tom and jerry casually kicked his can with him inside it to the side."We will here about this at EMBASSY!" said tomjerblank There was another one that handed tom and jerry something."Take this degowser" he said."Use it to hit 3 carrier frequency Pigeons. Hit each pigeon three times in order to degowse it."A difficult 9 hits later…

The agent put the pigeon pot pie in the microwave."Just like meemaw used to make" he said.Tom ran over to the side the pie was facing."Let me have it!" tom said in his familiar hanna barbera-esque accent."OW-WOOHOO-AHOOHOOHOOHOO!" the pie was still hot, and tom and jerry were fumbling around with it so much, it splatted the mysterious agent!"I have fourth degree burns all over my entire face!" He said.as tom and jerry ran back, they called a helpline."Workers take lunch break at noon!" said the hint, (Voiced by ajax Butch)Tom and jerry came in as clockworkers."Soviet clockwork, we already had everything verified, theres bug in clock system""said Tom and jerry They changed the clock to 12 Noon and went on the window washer elevator.the elevator stopped at the top, and a window pane was left open. Both tom and jerry did a front flip entering the mysterious soviet lab.To keep with secret agent training, they explored the lab incognito.Tom cheered, as he beat space invaders, which its specimens were inside a microscope Jerry went to see the other microscope.Inside, two other cells were moving towards each other, and then a censored sign flew over them."MY EYES!" Jerry shouted, and tom laughed.Jerry was cross, so he decided to get some more cat vs mouse out of his system and put tom on the photocopier. Jerry laughed showing tom his butt print.Though tom managed to chuckle, he chased jerry into a computer, and like that they turned back into tomjerblank."Theres the phone!" said tom,He turned on the phone "We're sorry, a dial tone of 2600 hertz is required to activate this trap line, please try again later."said the phone.Jerry covered tom's mouth as he said the f word in russian.Then jerry got hungry.he dove out of the eyepiece.A huge box with the label, komrad crunch was nearby the phone.Jerry used his exceptionally strong mouse strength in his teeth to tear the box open, and he and tom devoured the box like mad, and then found a whistle.They then morphed back into tomjerblank and tried it on the phone."Thank you for infiltrating the iron curtain secure net." The british voice from the phone said. "To eject all sensitive information from our databanks, dial one now" they did so.Jerry however dialed 666 after."what the? Helloo?""AUGH!SATANIC SPIKE!" screamed tom "Cant talk now tomjerblank!, I've got a pie in the oven, we will talk another time" said satanic spike."Lets mosey on outta here jerry!" said tom.He put jerry back into his eyepiece, obtained the cartridge, grabbed the butt print for the ID and ran outta the computer and hid behind the ID so the verification process camera could take a picture. The pic was successful and tom and jerry were granted access.

"Welcome back doctor bradley" said a mysterious voice.and they dove into the garbage chute, and flew up a trapdoor in the grass under a park bench, near a koi pond."Yummy fish!" said tom,He saw a bagload of breadcrumbs that would lure the fish.Then the scene changed and tom and jerry were back with the director.Tom face palmed."welcome back! Our benefactors wish to extend their gratitude! I hope you're ready for another job."Said the director."Anything that doesn't have to do with the soviets will do"Tom said."I agree" said jerry from inside the tomjerblank eyepiece."You're in luck, theres a cowboy posing as a biotech engineer working at the ratiocorp.""Hot diggity dog!" tom and jerry said (strange, that phrase hasn't been used by anyone since that hot dog cart guy in tom and jerry tales: Way off broadway, and it never has been said even in the 1930-1978 era when that phrase was highly popular)"Intellectual connections, seems to afforded him a paticularly valuable artificial kidney, with an estimated value on the red market being over 25 billion-million yen."said the director. "His favorite restaurant involves a lucky electric squid.""Improvise, I know you'll do well tom and jerry!" said the director "Now if you don't mind i got a land line to install." he fell asleep under the desk.Tom and Jerry shrugged and took out a glass of water, again and swallowed the pills.They started up the stairs, once the mission began, but the cowboy had a headstart."I'm Hungry!" complained jerry."AGAIN?!" tom face palmed.a mysterious chef opened his windows."Hungry? Please, sit." said the street chef in japanese.Tom and jerry did so."Try this." He held out a mysterious steak kebab thing.Tom tried it,"That was miso sphincter"Said the chef "yum!" said tom Jerry on the other hand spat it all over the chef."Sorry!" the chef said in japanese.He handed a glass of milk like liquid to both tom and jerry,"wash it down with this" He said in Japanese."I love this milk"said tom "Its freshly squeezed pigeon milk!" said the chef."Yum!" said tom Jerry,however, spat out the milk on the chef again."Sorry!" The chef said."Here. Cleanse your palette with this."He handed a water-ish substance to them.Tom drank, swallowed and loved it.Jerry however was told."That was monkey water."Jerry spat out the monkey water."I have been shamed." tom and the chef said in their languages Then Tom and Jerry morphed back into tomjerblank.Jerry was unaware of the transformation and tried getting the chef's attention.but all the chef said was "Why you click on me?" as tom touched him "Why you give me food that is disgusting!" Jerry said but all tom heard and said was "E!""Why you say E to me?" said the chef."Jerry! Focus!" said tom.and he rushed away into an alley.A robotic police man stopped them."HALT! what is your business here!" he said "Im taking you in." "I THINK NOT!" tom and jerry said, slapping the officer bot with their artificial hand, and then, tom gained the power of the supersaiyan."KAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH HAAAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed tom and jerry shooting the same homemade kamehameha that also saved the planet in the tom and jerry show."Shut down!" said the officer and he died.In this mini battle between a cat and mouse vs a robot Tokyo cop, Cat and mouse had won.They proceeded happily down to golden lucky electric squid."Welcome to golden lucky electric squid!" said an outside hostess."thanks!" said tom and jerry aka tomjerblank Then inside, the server greeted them in japanese and then said,"Please take off your shoes!" Tom's "shoe paws" flew out like magic."then they proceeded to talk to the man."Mighty fine kidney ya got there" said tom,"Why yes I do have a fancy kidney, thanks for noticing. Ya know I loves me some sushi, the only dang thing I don't touch here is the fugu." said the cowboy They looked, a huge pufferfish was laying on a cutting board."Fish!" tom thought and he led his tomjerblank body to the kitchen, but a chef already guarded the door."No entrance please, and also, I'm terrified of spiders, well not just one spider, like 5 or six maybe." said the chef.Tom and jerry quickly grabbed every spider in the restaurant, and even the one that was on the food, and quickly let the chef have it."AUGH!" screamed the chef.tom and jerry quickly grabbed the fugu, and were about to eat it but a sous chef said "You have poor fugu technique" Tom and jerry took the bite and the fugu sprayed green stuff all over the sous chef. "I have been defiled!" said the chef.They remembered the words of the cowboy earlier "The only dang thing i don't touch here's the fugu!" They sprayed the fugu's "sauce" all on a sushi. The cowboy ate it then spilled his guts in the ladies room.Tomjerblank busted in and grabbed it.Then as they were leaving, the agents from the soviet consulate mission were surrounding them."Hand over the wetware, and we won't do something ridiculous" said the agent.Tom handed it over, but it hit the agent like a bowling pin.Tom and jerry had an idea, they bashed and crashed through the agents, and ran down back into the station, only to find out the train was replaced with a shalom temple. Jerry decided he would call upon his old wise karate master in case the end mission was to capture a killer.*Boing!* Jerry leapt out of the eyepiece and then had tom light the incense, and tom and jerry hit the gong together, and meditated, and rose up with the kidney into the subway station train which was flooding. "Fantastic work!" said the director. "Now I can make my steak and kidney pie!""Why is this place flooding, Mr. Director?" said tom and jerry "That last job seemed to retract a bit of heat more than usual, we will have to wait for things to cool down a bit. In the meantime, I've set you up with a vacation.All expenses paid trip to kai tak resorts""Hot Dog!" tom and jerry said.(Theres that phrase from way off broadway that hasn't been used in the 1930-1978 era when tom and jerry and that phrase was still popular)"go on, get some R and D, you look like you two could use it"an octopus stuffed the vacation pills into tomjerblank and put them under the water, and the next thing they knew, they crash-landed in kai tak resorts.A scottish girl walked up to them."welcome to kai tak resorts!" she said "we have a cable television and a stereo buffet." "Let me have it!" tom and jerry said.They rang the bell and out popped a mysterious robot bellhop."Aloha!" It said."sorry to keep you waiting!""What room are we sir?" Tom said "Your room number is 405." said the robot bellhop."Please, If you get the opportunity, sign into our guest book."Tom and Jerry found out that there was a stamp bearing their name inside.They stamped "TOMJERBLANK aka Tom and Jerry" into the guestbook. and took part in doing all the activities, from exploring the chlorinated ocean, and of course trampoline jumped in the pool (Meaning that only polyblank seems to bounce when he jumps into the pool as Tom and Jerry do here.) Then, tom and jerry headed to the stereo buffet."What can I do you for?" asked the robot bartender."Give us a shot, of milk!" said tom and jerry "K, give it a go!" he said, pixelating a glass of milk into view.Tom and jerry drank it and then burped."Lets go see our room!" they said.They got into their rooms and started jumping on the beds.Jerry deposited a quarter yen on their bed.

"WHOAAAAWOWOWHOOAOOAOA" jerry said. Tom laughed and jumped on his bed like a kangaroo."Boing! Boing! Boing!" he said, in sync with the sound effects.Soon, jerry joined him."Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing!" They said and giggled. Then the phone started ringing.Jerry picked it up."Hello?" Jerry said, turning on the speaker."Sorry, Tom and Jerry, change of plans."said the director."I got word there's a syndicate man on site. Thought that this would be to good an opportunity to pass up.""figures!" said tom and jerry.The director ignored them."I've provided a duplicate attache case. wait for a perfect opportunity to distract him and swap the cases. Get in the bathroom, you will have to get disguised up to get close enough. Go down to the bar once you're feeling a bit classy. Look for the man with the horn rimmed glasses. Oh, and tomjerblank, watch your back."Tom grew mad as the bees that stung him in tee for two, and attempted to get out but then, *BADUM TSS!* Jerry hit a drum, and the words "You're not pretty enough!" appeared.Jerry then was chased into the bathroom."We'll do cat vs mouse when we get outta here!" said jerry."Lets get disguised"Tom and jerry quickly became "Toodles" and "Jasmine"(Song: Strolling in the Park (From Baby Puss))Tom and jerry strolled down through the lobby but then were stopped by a dude."have you been to the beach yet? We are having a beach party if you want to stop by."Tom/toodles and jerry/jasmine took the case and slapped a kiss on it and slapped the guy.The guy just wolf whistled."Weirdo!" tom/toodles said.As soon as they entered the bar, there was the man, the editor, and there was Butch "I must say, I'm absolutely distracted by your radiance." He said."Allow me to introduce myself. My name is "the editor" Tom and jerry gave on pointe impressions of their female counterparts giggling and the like as they slipped the phony attache case.They then saw a brunette."Hey!" we're twins!" said the brunette with a red dress.She then ordered a cocktail for them.One of the scottish girls came over."Cocktail for the pity lasses, compliments of the lady in red."Tom had a cocktail tropicale with water, vodka and traditional fruit punch, while jerry had a vodka cheese-a-rita on the rocks.Tom was the first to feel super-wasted and jerry laughed.Then Jerry hiccuped too, and they stumbled to the lobby, only to get tripped up by butch and the editor.Jerry's devil conscience appeared and tsk'ed "I knew that dame was trouble!""You two look a little pale, whats the matter tomjerblank?" the editor said and Butch laughed."Don't… you… believe it." was the last words out of tom and jerry aka tomjerblank before they fell unconscious, and felt a beat up.Tom and jerry found consciousness when a light shone on them."Ugh!" they groaned.Tom and jerry awoke and found that the editor had made tom and jerry sit in a pile of dried blood, which healed automatically."DARN THAT BUTCH!" tom said."I'm GONNA GET HIM AND HIS EDITOR."Luckily for them, a note appeared in their doorway, made out of cut and paste from a magazine."Tourists in the stank-yard. You are in terminal peril, I want to help. Come to the rear pool, Verify you aren't shadowed?" Tom said."I'll translate" Jerry said."Tourists, You seem to have been beaten up, and need a way to get revenge on this editor. I want to help, come to the rear pool and verify you were not followed"A small inscription bore the initials, m m,N-BT-FM and t t c "Cousin Muscles is here?" Tom shuddered, he had a bad run in with him back then."Well there's also toodles and toots- and (Spring reverberation) HOTDOG YAY! NIBBLES-TUFFY!" Jerry said.Hearing his two girl crushes, and knowing that they lay on the side of the jazzpunks sent tom backflipping shouting "HOT DOG! YAY!", which jerry also said upon hearing nibbles-tuffy being there along with cousin muscles.Jerry opened the door and tom didn't see that his body was coming straight into contact with a bellhop!The bellhop screamed like a girl as he fell but shouted "I'm OK!"Tom continued backflipping in excitement into the pool.There was cousin muscles."Cousin and Pussycat, Thank gosh you made it." he said "I trust you weren't followed."Tom and Jerry nodded."There's some big news I want you two to hear."But first, your girls and I will need to take the necessary precautions."The next thing tom and jerry knew, a strange technological tooth they happened to have was attached to a doorway by a string."Hold still Tom!" Toodles said "This will hurt you, Jerry and me more than it will hurt cousin muscles!" said toots, holding his paw."Give me the signal when ready, cousin and pussycat!" said cousin muscles.Tom and jerry held up a peace sign.*YANK!* Cousin muscles YANKED the techno-tooth out hard!"OW-WOOHOO-AH-HOO-HOO-HOO-!" Screamed tom and jerry (I'm gonna be laughing if they actually make jerry do a tom scream in this part if it EVER gets released on Boomerang)"There, Now they can't monitor us!" Muscles said."Now please sit down with the girls so you can hear the news. There's a trauma couch over there." Tom laid in Toodles and toots' lap while jerry rested in the eyepiece with nibbles-tuffy."Listen,cousin" began muscles "this resort is all fake!" said nibbles-tuffy."We appear to be characters in a-" (sudden uncomfortable close up on the lips of nibbles-tuffy, cousin muscles, Toodles and Toots.) "sim-U-Lay-shun" "Its taken us all decades, but we discovered a way to get us out of here!" said Nibbles-Tuffy."Find the mechanical pig, Kill it and Cook it, it will lead us to freedom, and take this guitar, we used it to hunt wild animals like the pig"And with Godspeed, the new jazz punks joined our cat and mouse on their battle against the editor. Upon killing and cooking the pig, the gang saw a pearl open up. They went down the stairs, only to find out that they ended up in a place called "the wet works"

They took the elevators, and had a run in with a fake blue screen of death."Boy is that prank bot corny!" tom and toots said."JiNX! *TEEHEE* *TEEHEE!*" said tom and toots.They then found a PET computer, and spilled coffee on it.The effects of the Vacation oil Medication wore off, and tom, jerry, Toodles,toots, Muscles and Nibbles-Tuffy went back into darlington station.It seemed as if the director and secretary were mute.Or were they?Luckily spike also came in. "You know what I hate more than cats, That editor! He's making a total (Spike turns into a Donkey) out of me!" I wonder where he could be."(Spike, has joined team tomjerblank)They went back into the subway train, and there was a tape recorder saying the famous director line but in the editor's voice, "Please, have a seat, we've much business to discuss"They all gathered around the tape recorder and the editor gave his testimony."Ah, TomJerblank, You may remember me from the resort hotel, I don't know how you escaped and acquired new allies for that matter, but I took your precious director and secretary.If you wish to see them alive again, come to 128 pleasance avenue. Make sure you and your team come alone, and no tricks team tomjerblank. This message will self destruct."Upon the self destruct, the blast sent team tomjerblank flying all the way there.On their journey, they managed to pick up some of Ajax Butch's gear."Here's the plan." tom said.He whispered that they would pose as the exterminators then woo the babes there, and the ladies would hang out or beat them up them till the editor got there.They landed in the lobby of the 128 penthouse building."Ah, you must be the exterminator!" said a robot butler when the gang arrived with Ajax butch chemical extermination gear."Please come, they are in the kitchen."Ram Sticks were acting like crawling bugs, but luckily tom and the team sprayed them all down. A familiar voice said, "Whats for breakfast?" the gang saw it was the same guy who had fourth degree burns from a pigeon pot pie. "OW!" tom tossed the hot pan to jerry, who tossed it to toots, who tossed it to toodles, who tossed it to Nibbles-Tuffy,who tossed it to cousin muscles, who tossed it to spike who tossed the contents into the guys face again."Aw! I have fourth degree burns all over my entire face!" said the guy.Tom and jerry scrambled to play twister, with Toots, Toodles, and one of the editor's goons.After that, tom and toots played spin the bottle but jerry unexpectedly caused an agent to kiss tom and toodles.Then after, toots painted her nails.Then Nibbles-Tuffy,Muscles, Jerry and Tom pillowfighted a girl out the window.Then they saw the director arrive in a vat of, something.They rushed over and the director said "Over here, team tomjerblank, behind you!"They turned and saw a crab, but then after looking all around, they turned to the left and looked up."Let me get to the point" said the editor.Butch slid in and said,"You took something of my masters, so we took something of yours."The director spoke up "They've taken some of your important directors, I-E, me. and its imperative that you get me back in the right hands, I-E, My own. Improvise, I know you will do well team tom and jerry!"Butch and the editor continued."The only way to get them back, is to proove yourself in a game of sport!"They went out and Team tomjerblank decided to morph all into one for this event.They went out and went to the golf course."since I won the dice roll, backstage I'll go first" said the editor."Figures!" the neo-tomjerblank morph responded altogether."I can assure you there won't be a hint of foul play"The editor easily edited his way to a hole in one."The FRICK?!" The Tomjerblank morph said."A home run!" bragged the editor."Come on cat and mouse!" said spike*Sproing!* tom and jerry jumped out of the morph, and grabbed a pool stick modified to be a driver-putter hybrid.The ball almost seemed like it would stop, but tom remembered the cheating technique from tee for two, and made a slope ramp on the grass, ultimately editing their way into a hole in one also."You're better than I expected, tomjerblank!" said the editor.Tom and jerry were pleased, even though they knew they were facing a rival.Afterwards, they followed the editor on a golf cart."The next sport requires a collagolent, recreationally called sports gravy."They knew what was happening, a boomerang make and race, with gravy boats.Tom and Jerry were close to losing but then they zoomed past the editor.."Impossible!" said the editor.Then they went to play a virtual-boy hand tennis match."Still got the gong?" said tom,"Sure do!" said jerry,and hit the gong so spike could turn into momo-somo, and muscles applied the eyepiece for spike-momo-somo and muscles to share their strength.Spike hit ball after ball after ball and won!"Congratulations tomjerblank! I underestimated you.""I will still need my accolades before you go."Tom and jerry grabbed the accolades and noticed that the editor inflated his ego, literally.Tom sharpened his claws."ON GUARD!" Shouted tom and the musketeers."Is that a sharp object?" said the editor, and *Boink!* The tomjerblank team morph poked the editor, who screamed and with a *whoosh!* he was gone."Touche, Monsieur Editor!" said nibbles-tuffy, Jerry and Tom with the team.They crawled over a word bridge and jerry and tom and the gang decided to free the secretary first. After they devoured the gelatin like mad, they noticed there were two buttons in the directors tank.But first the director said "They seem to have trapped me in some sort of *sip* whiskey. High quality whiskey!"They pressed croc transmogrification."Sorry old chum!" said the gator-ized director, "Its gonna only end one way, so please crawl in my mouth.

The team then went inside the directors mouth.They fought their way through the bush-wacked intestines and then they came across a recording."Tomjerblank!" it said. "My sincerest apologies!" It was the director "I've left this recording here in the event I get transmogrified, and that you need to escape the labyrinth that is my digestive system. Luckily I've provided a mission oil subscription (specially encoded) for such an occasion. Don't take too many, and a fair warning, I have a particularly violent immune system.The team took out a glass of water and then swallowed the specially encoded mission oil pills and *CRASHED* right into the Tom-And-Jerry-Town International airport, right near Rick and Ginger."Whats the matter with our crazy pets?" said Rick."Rick, you know tom and his friends are only playing!" Ginger Replied.In the battle of cat vs mouse, Tom and his friends all won the battle.(Tom and his pet friends do a freeze-frame jump)THE END!


End file.
